The Knights Alliance
by NoxiusOblivion
Summary: What happens when you'r greatest enemy needs you'r help to defeate an even greater enemy? Can they become friends or will their past tear them apart? All the Star Warriors are alive;plus my made up person is in this as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Knight's Alliance.

On a far off planet there lived a knight by the name of Meta Knight. The swordsmen smiled to himself under his mask, it had been several years since the young Star Warrior kirby had defeated Nightmare, But the Knight still knew that there were other people out there like Nightmare and he knew they were lying in wait planing their next move.A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts,"Come in." Meta Knight replies."Sorry if I interupted anything sir." the vistor said."No Sword I wasn't in the middle of anything,how can I help you?"Meta Knight asked. "Well sir, Galacta Knight requested you'r presence so I figured I'd tell you."Sword replied. " Why would he want to see me?" Meta Knight asked suspiciously. " He didn't say, He just said he needs to discuss important matters with you."Sword replies."Fine, where is he now?"Meta Knight asked. " In the training area."Sword replied. Meta Knight nods and prepares himself because he knew that if things went wrong he would have to fight his way out. His cape transformed into a pair of bat-like wings and he walked out the door to the outside world. As Meta Knight flew off Sword thought "what if i'm leading him to his death?" When Meta Knight arrived at the training area, Galacta Knight was already there waiting for him."Took you long enough!" Galacta Knight grumbled. Meta Knight sighs and says" That doesn't matter,i'm here now,so whats so important that you had to talk to me alone?" Galacta Knight hesititates, before he finally says"I just found out that we have to work together to stop this new evil."

DUN-DUN-DUN:3 If I get get good reviews on this I may just type the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Knights Alliance [Chap 2.]

Meta knights heart almost stopped when he heared what Glactica Knight said;We need to work together to defeate another enemy? "Why should I help you!" Meta Knight growls. Galitica Knight sighs and says "I know we've had our fights, but just trust me on this one okay!"Meta Knight hesitates and thinks; Normally Galatica Knight would have killed me by now, what does he really want?Meta Knight sighs and says"fine I will work with you; for now." Galitica Knight nods and says"very well truce? Meta Knight nods and says "truce." Both Knights then head towards Meta Knights Halberd." I never imanged us working together like this."Meta Knight replies."well powerful enemies often need past enemies to team up to defeate them."Galitca Knight said. Meta Knight thinks; even if we are allies can I still trust him?

Sorry for this chapter being short, if I get more ideas my next one might be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Knights Alliance Chap 3.

On board the Halerberd the two knights were debating wether One should drive or not. "maybe you should drive." Galitica Knight says. Meta Knight sighs and says " very well I will drive; and now that we've settled this argument, lets eat." The two Knights then head towards the kitchen while keeping an eye on each other." What is he really planing." Meta Knight wonders to himself. In the kitchen Meta Knight sits down at the table and says to the other Knight" Sit." Galitica Knight pulls up a chair and sits. while they were eating, The two knights dicussed important matters. Galictica Knight replies" we need more Star Warriors." Meta Knight nods and says" true, however where will we look?" Galitica Knight grins Evily under his mask and says" I think I know where."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was setting when the two knights arrived at their destination. When the knights got off the Halerberd they noticed that the planet was in Chaos."Nice place to find a warrior." Galitica Knight sneered. Meta Knight rolls his eyes and says" can't you say something sane for once." A pink puff ball then runs up to the two and says" poyo!" Meta Knight's eyes turn green and says" is something wrong Kirby." Kirby nods and points toward a castle eagerly. When the two knights arrive they notice that the castle was overrun by monsters. The two Knights hacked and slashed their way towards the thorne room. They noticed that there was eyes staring at them from behind a curtain. The knights raise their swords defensively and say" come out we know you'r there!" The figure emerged to reavel a pitch black human like figure with gothic armor on and red eyes. The figure then runs outside and the two knights run into a wolf like monster. The two knights attack the monster at once but the monster shakes Meta Knight off its back. Meta Knight then trys to attack it from behind but the monster whips around and slashes Meta Knight in the chest. Meta Knight then collapses and Galitica Knight does a single sword beam and the monster was cut in half. Meta Knight then gets up slowly and says"thanks." Galitica Knight narrows his eyes and says" don't thank me, it was nothing, I saved you for my benifet."Meta Knight rolls his eyes and says" fine, what ever." The third figure then walks up to the knights and when Meta Knight's and the figures eyes meet, Meta Knight exclaims" Chaos?"


End file.
